kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caillou vs Walter Dickerson, and Dolores Umbridge at college by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate.
Eric: K Lu you're going to the detention David: No no no no no no no no I wanna go home. Eric: Too bad K LU you're not going home because you're suck. And you destroy the detention at in classmates so Ms.Dolores come to give you Punishments day you stupid jerk. After destroy the classroom in detention Amy: "Of course. Of course... very well, then... you two stay ahead of me." David: we have your wand, then, if we're going first? Amy: "No, I don't think so, K LU. The Ministry places a rather higher value on my life than yours, I’m afraid ." Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: FUCK YOU I WANNA TO DIE YOU PIECE OF UGLY BITCH!!!!!!! Eric: K Lu how dare you call her ugly??!. David: That's because you always grounds me for stupid reason. I hate you dad.?! Amy: What did you just call me for. Eric/Old Voice Alert: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER??!!!!!!!!! David/Old Voice Alert: FUCK YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAD SENT ME TO COLLEGE FOR 25 YEARS!!! AND YOU ALWAYS GROUNDS ME FOR STUPID REASON AND NO MORE GROUNDING ME EVER AGAIN!! YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID JERK!!!!!!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: STOPPED TAKING K LU!!!!! YOU KNOW HAVE TO CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU BECAUSE MISS DOLORES IS GETTING AN ANGRY OF US AGAIN!!! AND THIS IS NOW WASTING MY LIFE! NOW STOP TALKING BACK TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: K LU STOPPED TALKING TO ME!!!! David/Old Voice Alert: SHUT UP I HATE YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Eric/Old Voice Alert: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SHUT ALL DAY BECAUSE YOUR SUCK!!! David/Old Voice Alert: NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: GO AWAY K LU!!!!!!! YOU'RE BAD BOY K LU!! David/Old Voice Alert: SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: STOPPED TALKING RIGHT NOW!! I'M CALL THE COPS!!! THAT IS IT K LU LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE JERK!!!!! David/voice a Cartman: How would you like to suck my balls? class gasps Eric/ voice at Mr. Garrison: stunned What did you say?! Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NEVER I HATE MISS DOLORES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! break rope Eric/Old Voice Alert: K LU!!!! PUT MY GUN DOWN K LU!!! Guns shooting Eric/Old Voice Alert: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR MISS DOLORES!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE KILLED HER!!!! THAT IS IT K LU I'M CALLING THE POLICE TO ARREST ON YOU!!! NO MORE TALKING BACK TO ME EVER AGAIN I'M SO DONE WITH THIS I'M CALLING THE COPS RIGHT NOW!!!! Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NEVER YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!!!!!! fastest crash Eric/Old Voice Alert: HEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU BAD YOUNGMAN!!!!! Door opening sound: Jump and falling down Car stop and smacked bam! Eric/Old Voice Alert: GET BACK HERE K LU I'M CALLING THE POLICE TO ARREST YOU Eric: Hello is this the Police My friend is talking back to me and the murdered college teacher Dolores Umbridge. I hate that. can you arrest my friend thanks bye Voom Police car siren Voom Police car siren Voom Police car siren Car screening crash Police car siren screening Kidaroo: K I U you're under arrested for the murdered of the college teacher and talking back to your teacher. You are going to jail for 90 years come with me now. David: crying 10 Kidaroo: this is your sell go there now. This is your sell you'll stay here for ninety years no more coming out of jail. At home TV ANNOUNCER: you are watching 6 'o clock new on channel 2, with daniel white Daniel White: Tonight we have got some breaking news about 10-year-old youngman name K LU was arrested for the murder of Dolores Umbridge the half-blood in Maryland College and also talking back to his teacher name Walter Dickerson. We go live now at Maryland College with his own teacher. Eric: Well I was watch my friend gets detention for bad thing he did, and Veritaserum in order to interrogate K LU. (sniffles) But I was Heart-broken when my friend K LU Murder Dolores Umbridge and he escape for her office when he's talking back to me and he is arguing with me! (Cries). Man: I was driving home for work. But K LU has stolen my car when his Teacher Walter dickerson chase him ran off the College. Julie/Old Voice Alert: WHAT!!! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S KILL MS DOLORES UMBRIDGE AND ALSO TALKING BACK TO HIS TEACHER!!!! THAT'S IT HE'S SO GROUNDED WHEN GET FREE FORM JAIL!!!!!! Eric: Yeah he's supossed to stay in Maryland College for 25 years before he's ungrounded him. Category:Goanimate